I'll cross the world, in a photograph
by symboloflegacy
Summary: There are two things that Yuuri never believed in: time travel and soulmate marks. There are two things that Yuuri has also experienced in his life: time travel and soulmate marks. What will happen when Yuuri finds out that the name of his soulmate starts with a "V"? It's a coincidence that said letter is the initial of his idol's name... or is it? (Victuuri soulmate AU)


**Hey y'all, it's me again, and this time, I'm here with a fanfic for YOI! Yes, victuuri has taken over my life in the most wonderful way, and I decided to start a new fanfic focused on Victor and Yuuri (I shouldn't, okay, I know, but still…"**

 **This is a soulmate AU, but it's also loosely based on a book named "El amante de mi abuela" ("My grandma's lover"). In the book, the main character has the ability to travel through time and ages to different places, just using a photograph as her vehicle. And yes, I decided to inspire me on this book to write this short fic.**

 **Disclaimer. English isn't my first language and this piece was unbeta'ed.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy!**

To say that Yuuri was a big fan of Victor Nikiforov was an understatement.

His walls were adorned with photographs and drawings of his idol. He adopted a silver beige puddle, similar to the dog that his idol had, and named him Vicchan, yes, once again, in honor of his hero. When he wasn't trying to emulate one of Nikiforov's famous programs, Yuuri spent his time watching videos of Victor. And when Yuuri went to bed, he dreamed about Victor, and imagined how it would be to share the same ice rink as his idol.

Yes, Yuuri had a huge crush on Victor.

And when he lamentably lost the Grand Prix Final, he was devastated. Yuuri was trapped inside of a dark cloud that seemed to have no end. There was no light for him, there was no hope. Disappointment, sadness and loneliness were the only constants in his life.

Oooo

It's been almost six months since his failure at the GPF. An itching on the ring finger of his right hand, woke him up. But it wasn't a normal itching. His finger was red and hot, and Yuuri felt his whole being burning. He got up, walked to the bathroom and turned on the light. "Oh shit…" Yuuri cursed, noticing a mark on his finger that had the form of a 'V'. He put on his glasses to examine the mark, and gasped audibly.

That was definitely a soulmate mark.

Yuuri knew the tales that old people said. The first letter of your soulmate name would appear on your skin one night, when your soul most need it. Was this 'V' really the initial of his soulmate?

Yuuri traced the letter with his fingerpad, wincing, and let out a long sigh. "I must be dreaming," he said to himself, deciding to return to bed and try to have more sleep.

He rubbed his eyes, and then, his gaze fell on the posters of Victor. The cold images comforted him somehow, and he smiled. "Were you my soulmate, Victor Nikiforov?" He took one of photos that he had framed and was placed on his nightstand. In the photograph, Victor was flashing his bright smile, the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. His silver hair was long, falling over his broad shoulders. He looked so full of life. But sadly, at the age of 23, a few months after the photograph was taken, he died on an accident.

"It's funny," Yuuri muttered in the solitude of his room, "you were 23 and you had the world at your feet. And me, at 23, have nothing."

"What wouldn't I give to have the chance to meet you," Yuuri clutched the photograph against his chest, and closed his eyes. "If only, I…"

Xxxxx

"My fans will adore this," the Russian said proudly, putting his phone away. He stood up, stretching his arms above his head, when he noticed a man sitting on the bench next to his. He was holding something to his chest, and his eyes were shut.

Victor had always been a curious man, it was part of his nature, so he approached him, carefully not to be noticed, and took a peek of what the man was holding. A photo of Victor, posing on this very park.

"Ah, you're a fan," Victor grinned, startling the poor man that fell to the ground. "Do you want an autograph?" But the man was frozen on the spot.

Yuuri gaped at him. His hands were shaking, and his heart was racing. It was impossible. How could he be in front of his hero? This must be a dream, that would be the only explanation. Yuuri stared at Victor, and then at the photo on his hand, and then everything made perfect sense -at least, for him.- He wasn't dreaming. This moment was real. Victor was real, and he had done it again.

"Hey stranger, if you don't want it, that's fine. It was never my intention to scare you like that," Yuuri registered that Victor was speaking again, but Yuuri only managed to shake his head, and got up quickly, almost tripling over his feet. Victor stared at the man, with a mix of amusement and confusion, then he shrugged off, and started his usual routine.

Yuuri, on his part, ran away as fast as his legs and poor condition allowed him to, and when he was sure he was out of Victor's sight, he leaned against a tree, and slowly, he slipped down. Once his breath was more controlled, he took the photo, and he did his best not to throw it away in a clear sign of his frustration.

"Oh God, how do I get back now?"

Ooooo

 **What do you think, guys? Do you see potential? Would you want to read this short story about two souls that are meant to be but can't be because…. We'll, one of them is dead? Please share your thoughts with me on the comments!**


End file.
